


［娜俊］暧昧

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［娜俊］暧昧

第一次见到罗渽民的时候，是在条步行街上，两侧的树荫把转暖的春阳遮住了大片，商店里还在放樱花结局，他穿着条白色毛衣，随意搭配了件牛仔裤，背着个黑色的双肩包像个乖巧的学弟。但偏偏脸生的精致漂亮，路过的男生有时都要回头再观望上一眼，迎面过去的东北大哥看了他一眼，长长的睫毛印在心上，莫名觉得罗渽民应该是个好接触的温柔的人。

那条步行街是黄仁俊他们大学附近的约会圣地，两边的特色咖啡厅成了不少来这座城市旅游的游客打卡拍照的胜地。罗渽民的面容姿态不像是来玩的，应该就是本校的大学生没错了，不然这么偏一地方，谁还来。黄仁俊惊鸿一瞥之后便对这个漂亮的学弟念念不忘了，心里不断推测罗渽民的身份还有再相遇的可能性，尽管那个时候，他根本连人家的名字都不知道。

再遇到罗渽民不是很久以后的事，黄仁俊被叫去酒吧给玩的正嗨的室友李楷灿送东西，送什么呢。黄仁俊不好意思地接过便利店打工生递过来的消费小票，手里提着一塑料袋的软糖薯片，最底下藏着两盒避孕套。李楷灿发短信的态度火急火燎，仿佛自己再多一分钟不主动，他勾搭了好久的学长就要醒酒，不能被他诱惑到床上。想起自从李楷灿看上这人的一个月来，在宿舍频频发情又苦苦得不到学长回应的音容相貌，黄仁俊不禁加快了助攻的脚步。按李楷灿的说法，只要今晚工作到位，他就一定能和他的呆瓜学长修成正果。

到了李楷灿给的地址时，酒店门口的安保还拦着他让他出示身份证，黄仁俊一手提着塑胶袋哗啦哗啦地响，一手从口袋里翻。好不容易掏出来，还被门口两个看上去严肃的强壮大哥笑了下，大概是第一次看到有人进酒吧还提着个便利店的袋子，里面还装着小孩子口味的零食吧。

黄仁俊一进去就被震耳欲聋的音乐和光彩缤纷的灯光包围了，穿卫衣的他像个高中生，在姐姐们飞过来的媚眼中，红着脸往里走，过了舞池总算安全了，上了二楼包间区之后连音乐的声音也变得小了些。二楼是专门为了聚会而设计出来的包厢层，虽说里面玩得未必没有下边的嗨，但是总归隔着道门。黄仁俊放松了点，提着塑胶袋往李楷灿说的房间走，一致的房门和长长的走廊，两边还装着金色的反光镜，映射出来的人影都要更妩媚些，倒是副纸醉金迷的样子。黄仁俊虽然表面玩的开，男朋友也交过两个，但说到底也就是个连买套都要用零食遮的弱鸡罢了，这种充满成年人气息的酒吧，自然也是第一次来。

推开房门的时候，黄仁俊还有点尴尬，因为里面并不只有李楷灿和他学长两个人，李楷灿旁边还坐着两三个陌生的面孔，反正李楷灿一向交友甚广，有陌生人在也不是什么奇怪事。

门开，里面的酒局也停下来，目光全投向黄仁俊，黄仁俊冲着李楷灿眨眨眼睛想让他出来，但也不知道这短短十分钟发生了什么，面前的李楷灿整个人眼神涣散，脸颊上飞着两抹说不清道不明地红霞，手臂紧紧圈着旁边的人，表情满足。

“仁俊…你来啦！”李楷灿好不容易在大家突如其来的寂静帮助下看到黄仁俊，兴奋地举起左手，声音有点含糊，本来就甜的声线更有种甜腻的味道，“我来介绍我的好朋友！”他突然打了个嗝，眼睛眨了下继续开口，“我们最最可爱又贴心，最主要还是单身的，我室友黄仁俊！”说完还像个小学生一样要求大家鼓掌。

黄仁俊难堪地不好意思继续扒门，只好挪近屋子里，又有点害羞地看了看大家，却意外发现那个总在他心头绕来绕去的罗渽民也在席中。他今天穿了件黄色的衬衫，一般人穿着会显黑的颜色，硬是把他显得更温暖了些。不算明亮的包厢里，堪堪几盏照明灯照着他解开的衬衫领扣下明显的锁骨，那人也在看他，眸子里不清不白的有种喜爱，也许是酒精的作用，他看上去更温柔了。

李楷灿拍了拍自己右边的空地，让仁俊坐过来，亲自倒了杯洋酒，嘴里还嚷嚷，仁俊你来晚了，快自罚三杯。

黄仁俊这下才知道这朋友是真的喝大了。李楷灿水汪汪的眼睛望着黄仁俊，竟然有些真挚，陌生的环境里黄仁俊也不敢太伤李楷灿面子，手里拿着酒杯犹豫不决。

黄仁俊有些窘迫地打量了其他人的状态，感受到另一个人的视线，耳尖不由发红，顺着李楷灿的意思，一口干了那杯酒。

他东北大哥怕什么，不就一杯酒吗。

“仁俊酒量真好！”那人说话的声音却是低沉着的，黄仁俊嘴巴里还有酒精的味道，看向他，发现那人分明是带着宠爱意味的笑意的。

脸又不清不楚地红了几分。

李楷灿听到这句夸奖笑的比黄仁俊本人还灿烂，拍着手继续劝酒。

黄仁俊这才真的是骑虎难下，一面是李楷灿充满期待的眼神，一面是自己很想认识很有好感的对象。眼前两杯酒的影子开始重重叠叠，黄仁俊一不做二不休，一股脑灌下去。

李楷灿满意了，直接用黄仁俊才用完的杯子给自己也满上一杯，一口闷了，喝完以后脸都皱了，“我们仁俊真是太厉害了！这烈酒也一口喝下去太强了吧。”

没错。黄仁俊对着他猛点头，表面笑着淡定着，其实眼睛里的李楷灿已经有四个影了。

“不行不行，我好难受，我想吐！”李楷灿起身，晃晃悠悠地就要往外走，旁边一个男生立刻扶着他，引着他往门口走。

那个男生长得好像挺乖的，神情看上去也挺清醒，应该是没怎么喝酒。原来李楷灿喜欢这种模仿生啊！黄仁俊心里感叹，眼神同时也抑制不住想往罗渽民那里飘。

黄仁俊也想矜持，但是当和那人对视的时候，黄仁俊只觉得口腔里都充满了甜蜜的糖分，眼睛幸福地眯成了一条缝。

罗渽民起身走到黄仁俊这，坐在了李楷灿原来的位置，屋子里剩下的两个人聊成一团，又为彼此填满酒杯。

“仁俊你好，我叫罗渽民。”黄仁俊这才知道他的名字。听到他念仁俊两个字的时候还稍稍停顿了下，刚好是让人很容易产生错觉的暧昧间隔。

“你好罗渽民你好哦你好漂亮罗渽民……”黄仁俊感觉自己嘴皮子逐渐脱离控制。

罗渽民笑的更好看了，还带了点宠溺的味道。对醉汉黄仁俊夸奖全然接受。

“仁俊你手里提着什么啊？”

那个塑料袋子哗啦啦地又被黄仁俊抖了两下，呀，刚才忘了给李楷灿，他这不是白来一趟了吗！酒精的攻击一波接着一波，黄仁俊甚至都能听到罗渽民声音还在回放。

“仁俊手里是什么呀？”

“就……避孕套啊”

黄仁俊心想话说多了就会被人误会，直接简明扼要是最好的。

罗渽民吸了下鼻子，对着黄仁俊一副刚正不阿的样子，又无奈又好笑。

“仁俊拿它来干嘛啊？”罗渽民像是在逗小朋友的语气，让黄仁俊感受到了些不开心，他堂堂东北大哥怎么能被当小孩哄呢！明明罗渽民才应该是那个可爱学弟吧。

“本来是要帮李楷灿干坏事的……现在，想干你行吗？”黄仁俊自认为自己现在才出来的表情高贵冷傲霸道，但罗渽民看来就是个呆呆软软的还硬装性感的小狐狸。

不过，终归是狐狸嘛，还是勾引人的。

罗渽民看着黄仁俊涣散的眼神，用手机叫了个代驾。一边招呼着剩下两个人继续好好聊天，一边挂着黄仁俊这个人形挂件去电梯。

“渽民你腰好细啊……”黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地指着罗渽民衬衫与裤子的分界线，表情幸福。

“仁俊的腰也很漂亮。”罗渽民手紧紧扶着岌岌可危的这位小醉包，嘴上还要不断吐好话给他听，黄仁俊每次一听到夸他的话又喜欢又害羞的样子真的很可爱。

到了车子旁边的时候代驾已经到了，看着罗渽民身上还挂着这么大个人，本想过来帮着扶一下，立刻被罗渽民拒绝了。

“渽民我们去哪啊？”  
“去我家好吗？”  
“行……嗝。”黄仁俊一个酒嗝，快把自己熏晕。

车开到小区车库里的时候，黄仁俊忍不住打盹脑瓜一直往罗渽民肩膀上磕。

罗渽民住在离黄仁俊他们学校不远的一个高档公寓小区里，说是学校里的很多单身教师也会被安排住宿到这里，黄仁俊下车吹了吹冷风感觉清醒了点，可罗渽民扶在他腰上的手热热的，身下又像被酒精控制着燥热。

“你是n大学生吗？住这里还挺方便的哈…”黄仁俊嘴巴回味着酒精的味道苦苦的，想和罗渽民说说话。

“我像学生吗？”

“啊？”罗渽民笑的不清不楚，黄仁俊头皮发麻，一种不详的预感涌上心头。突然觉得一夜情是个风险行为。

罗渽民也没再继续说，云淡风轻地抬着嘴角，刷了门禁卡带着黄仁俊走进电梯。

电梯门关上的时候，不大的空间被罗渽民的香水味和着黄仁俊的酒气充斥了。两个人贴的很近，身子也暧昧得发烫。

“仁俊不要告发我啊。”罗渽民的脸贴近了，呼吸着黄仁俊鼻尖前的一点空气，睫毛随着眨眼一下下轻挠着黄仁俊的心。“会被开除的。”

罗渽民在诱惑他，声音赤裸裸的透着欲望的味道，混着迷人的香气，黄仁俊抬起下巴，吻了他一下。

“是你被开除，还是我被开除？”

－－－－－－

罗渽民开了门锁，按开两盏灯，被黄仁俊七扭八歪的脚步带到客厅。

“仁俊是要给我带路吗？”罗渽民被怀里的小狐狸不安分地动作弄的发痒，又觉得看黄仁俊着急着的样子有些享受。

“啊……”黄仁俊感觉自己有点失礼，可是只要让他保持站立的姿势他总是想要向四周倒，才不得不要走起来的。

家里还暗着，罗渽民把黄仁俊推到床上的时候，窗外照进来的光刚好打在黄仁俊有些泛红的脸颊上，显得他像夜色中要做坏事的精灵。

黄仁俊手臂勾着罗渽民的脖子想要从他身下挣扎起来，被压在身下的滋味虽然不算不舒服，但是和他一贯的大哥人设严重不符。

“我想在上面。”说出这话的黄仁俊却完全没有语句本身那么有气势，软糯糯的。

“嗯…”

罗渽民的吻落在黄仁俊的脖颈，黄仁俊觉得自己像摊开的一杯水，一下子失了力气，脖子上传来的痒感骚动着，双手无力的搭着罗渽民的脖子。

亲过脖颈，罗渽民又吻上黄仁俊的耳后，仿佛火点的不够大，还伸出舌头舔了下。

“唔……”

黄仁俊哪里受得过这些，身子发烫，却渴望罗渽民再贴近自己一些。

“仁俊还想在上面吗？”罗渽民的唇还停在黄仁俊耳边，轻轻说。

“我……”黄仁俊不知说什么好，又被罗渽民吻了下耳尖，“…你随便吧。”

“嗯~那我随便了哦。”罗渽民语气有些满意。手开始不安分地抚摸过仁俊的腰，身子也完全压在仁俊身上。

罗渽民的身体没有那么滚烫，至少隔着衣服是这样的。下身部位的坚硬刚好抵着黄仁俊的大腿根，黄仁俊的喉咙像是水分全蒸发过一样干。

罗渽民的手指处处点火，房间里两个人的喘息声黄仁俊占了上风。

“渽民我好热啊…”黄仁俊地衣服虽然已经被掀起来了大半，但还是止不住地流汗。

罗渽民帮黄仁俊把上衣脱掉，看着黄仁俊瘦到骨骼分明，对着黄仁俊满是情潮的眼睛宠爱地笑了笑，吻上黄仁俊胸前已经立起来的红点。

唇齿轻摩的感觉让黄仁俊身子麻麻的，他的手也不安分地伸进罗渽民的衬衫，抚摸起来。罗渽民的身体确实不算灼热，黄仁俊有些不高兴，凭什么只有自己被撩到快要燃烧起来。抱着罗渽民的腰，用了好大的力气把他压到了自己身下。

正对上罗渽民玩趣的眼神，黄仁俊不顾尴尬直接对着他的嘴唇亲下去，罗渽民很享受地哼了声，黄仁俊舌头动的很没章法，罗渽民也还是轻轻地回应，黄仁俊的鼻息加重，他感觉到自己的下身被裤子裹着很难受，小手伸下去，先解罗渽民的皮带。

罗渽民和第一次见面时留下的印象一样，是十分温柔的，黄仁俊做什么动作他都用他那双多情的眼神看着黄仁俊，接受一切。

阴茎被解放出来，尺寸比黄仁俊大了不止一点，黄仁俊的手握上去，才发现罗渽民其实也烫的要命。

“仁俊不脱裤子吗？”罗渽民眉头被黄仁俊手下的动作搞得轻轻皱起来，说话的时候多半是在用鼻音哼哼。

黄仁俊手忙着，哪有空顾得了自己，看着罗渽民舒服的样子他就觉得自己的感受好像没那么重要了。他学着罗渽民吻他一样，舔了舔罗渽民的耳朵，罗渽民又舒服地哼出声。

黄仁俊心下还有些得意，想着自己终于如愿以偿地得到他心心念念的小学弟，嗯……虽然现在看来应该不是他学弟，但是还是很开心了。分心的后果，就是罗渽民突然用力地把自己又压在身下的时候，一点反应都没来得及做出来。

“你干嘛？”

“仁俊对不起啊…我忍不住了…”罗渽民的道歉仿佛只是走个形式，他的手力气其实一点也不小，几下就把黄仁俊的裤子脱下来，吻也不温柔，霸道地想席卷走黄仁俊所有的理智。

“呜…”黄仁俊还来不及接受这一切转变，身下的火热就被紧紧握住，上下套动，愉悦感侵略了大脑，他清楚地感觉到，他开始分泌暧昧的液体，渴望得到更多的爱。

罗渽民的手指也发现了这一点，他用那些分泌出来的液体在小穴的四周画起圈来，听着黄仁俊的娇喘，试探着插进去。

紧致的内壁贴在罗渽民的手指上，分泌出的肠液顺滑地流淌下来，帮助进一步深入的动作，罗渽民喜欢极了黄仁俊的动情，另一只手加快动作，想奖励黄仁俊的表现。

“嗯……”黄仁俊觉得下面的感觉又复杂又舒服，阴茎已经接近喷射液体的边缘，后穴也不知不觉容纳下了两根手指。

怎么自己就要被压在身下操了呢？黄仁俊还迷糊着想，嘴上吐出来不成意思的字符。

“仁俊准备好了吗？”罗渽民的坚硬顶着黄仁俊已经泛滥成灾的后穴，声音低哑。

“嗯……”情潮来的汹涌，黄仁俊只想罗渽民的手再快点帮他排解，后穴里的空虚感却更快被粗大的东西填满。

“仁俊你……”黄仁俊控制不了地想收紧，逼罗渽民退出去，他真的感觉到有种被撕裂的疼。

“渽民呜呜……太大了，我要裂开了啊……”黄仁俊娇弱地快要哭出来，东北大哥的人设丢到脑后，完全一副被人欺负的小媳妇模样。

可吃到了甜头的罗渽民不但没有退出去，反而是接着黄仁俊夹紧的力轻轻抽插起来，手上也没停下帮黄仁俊撸动的动作。

前后夹击的快感让黄仁俊很快失去了控制，白色的液体射在罗渽民家的床单上。前面的释放使后穴的感官更加敏感，他甚至能感受到罗渽民阴茎上凸起的血管在摩擦着自己。

“叫我的名字。”罗渽民速度不清不楚地摩着黄仁俊的矜持，稍稍用力就顶到黄仁俊的敏感点。

“渽民……”黄仁俊声音完全像是朵被蹂躏着的花，弱着气息仿佛下一秒就要凋谢。

“你之前不是说我漂亮吗？这样也漂亮吗？”罗渽民腰部猛的用力，黄仁俊感受到的刺激快让他尖叫出声，口中也呜呜不成句。

罗渽民从身后抱住黄仁俊，加快了抽插的速度。“仁俊才是最漂亮的。”

黄仁俊四肢无力，只由着罗渽民随意动作，一波又一波的快感袭来，耳边还是罗渽民说给自己听的情话，心跳得飞快，不自觉希望罗渽民再更爱自己一些。

“渽民…唔…”

罗渽民很喜欢听黄仁俊喊自己的名字，每听到都会更深地挺进去，黄仁俊呻吟的频了，罗渽民也更用力，终于最后一下挺进去，又拔出来，射在仁俊的后背，火热的精液顺着脊背流淌下来。

黄仁俊累了，酒也没醒，直接迷糊着睡着。罗渽民拿着毛巾来回了好几次帮黄仁俊擦干净，又帮他把被子盖好，自己去冲了很久的澡才回来睡。

罗渽民再睁开眼睛的时候，身边的人已经不在了，不知道是什么时候轻手轻脚收拾好离开了的，罗渽民翻了个身，去拿手机。

——

黄仁俊本来以为自己和罗渽民只是个单纯的一夜情关系，而且还是自己被上了的那种尴尬关系。就算在学校里瞎逛碰到，也绝对不会打招呼。

哪成想自己之前想和罗渽民来场艳遇那么久都不能轻易遇到的事，现在竟然变得这么简单。随随便便来听个讲座，主持的人竟然就是罗渽民。

头衔还是什么老师？

黄仁俊拎着书包就遛，刚蹑手蹑脚从后门摸出来，罗渽民就站在前门门口等他。

“嗨…”黄仁俊知道躲不过，还算礼貌地跟他挥手打了个招呼。

罗渽民挑着眉毛一步步走向黄仁俊，表情不太满意，仿佛是对那天黄仁俊不辞而别想讨个说法。

把黄仁俊逼到无路可退的墙角时，眼看就要亲下来。黄仁俊着急着说：“这可是学校，你小心你小心我举报你！”

“唔……”

罗渽民轻轻在黄仁俊嘴唇上点了下，坏坏地扯起嘴角。

“举报我，小心被开除哦。”

……


End file.
